


The reason

by MoaKina



Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bébé - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Wolvesilver, Yaoi, embarazo sorpresa, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: James "Logan" Howlett es un hombre de 33 años que tras todos sus fracasos en el amor y ver muy lejos el formar una familia, toma una decisión:Alquilar un vientre.Contrata a un doncel para que tenga a su hijo pero una confusión en el hospital el día de la inseminación le cambia el destino cuando Peter Maximoff, un joven universitario queda embarazado en su lugar.WolveSilverLogan & PeterWolverine & QuicksilverMención de otras parejas





	1. Prologo

Logan Howlett tenía una especie de maldición en el amor. A sus 33 años había tenido un sin fin de parejas pero ninguna había funcionado y la juventud se le estaba escapando entre los dedos.

Y el quería una familia. Hijos. Un heredero.

La primera vez que Logan se enamoro fue de Rose, una chica varios años mayor que el que vivía a unas casas se la suya pero comenzó a salir con su medio hermano mayor, Víctor y luego cuando su relación termino tras descubrir las infidelidades de el, Rose se mudo y no volvió a saber de ella.

Su primera pareja había sido Mariko Yashida en la escuela cuando el y su padre se tuvieron con mudar por motivos de trabajo y habían sido novios por un par de años hasta que a los 17 años un accidente le arrebató a su primera pareja, con quien había soñado pasar el resto de su vida.

Durante dos años tuvo varias conquistas, nada serio y hasta se enrollo con unos chicos.

Su segunda pareja, si es que fueron, se llamaba Jean Grey. Era una mujer fantástica y Logan realmente la amo. Pero ella solo jugó con sus sentimientos ya que ella solo estuvo con el por su dinero y por no estar sola ya que Scott Summers de quien si estaba enamorada estaba estudiando en el extranjero y tenían una relación a distancia. Solo había sido sexo para ella.

Ese suceso le marco la vida y por un tiempo creyó que estaba maldito y solo tenia amantes de una sola vez y nunca más repetir.

Hasta que llego Silver Fox, su tercera pareja a los 26 años. Ella era dulce, inteligente y centrada. Su error fue creer en su sonrisa inocente y dulces ojos. Ella estaba loca. Culpo a su toda su familia porque Víctor solo jugó con ella, la dejo embarazada y la abandonó y perdió el bebé y casi mato a Rogue, su hermana menor al envenenarla y amenazarlos con dinero y otras cosas si querían el antídoto. Las cosas se solucionaron y ella fue a parar a la cárcel.

Parecía que el ciclo volvía a ocurrir y se negó a enamorarse. El tiempo paso y eso se convirtieron en años. Se enfoco solo en su trabajo y sus sobrinos. Al menos sus hermanas habían encontrado el verdadero amor y eran felices con sus familias.

Entonces paso. El secuestro de Kitty, la hija de uno de sus primos. Fue ahí donde conoció a Ophelia "Viper" Sarkissian, una agente del FBI. Todo comenzó como una simple noche de sexo entre los dos que comenzó a ser más regular. Se volvieron amigos que tenían sexo casual y Logan volvió a caer en el error de poner su corazón. Se enamoró y creyó que tenían una relación hasta que ella le aclaro que no había un "nosotros" entre ellos y solo sexo. Ella no quería una relación, Viper quería su libertad.

Logan estaba maldito. El amor no era para el. Todos a su alrededor lo encontraban pero el no y ya estaba cansado.

Cansado de esperar, de decepciones y dolor. De enamorarse siempre de la persona equivocada y solo conseguir su corazón roto cada vez. Tal vez al perder a Mariko había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz. De tener esa familia que tanto deseaba.

Sus esperanzas habían muerto hasta esa tarde de febrero cuando durante su tiempo de comida salio a comer a un restaurante a unas calles de su oficina donde escucho a una pareja hablar sobre vientres por alquiler. Una idea golpeó su cabeza durante días hasta que se atrevió a investigar.

Una leve esperanza nació en el. Tal vez no necesitaba tener una pareja, casarse para tener un hijo de sangre. Solo necesitaba a alguien que le alquilara su vientre por nueve meses, de preferencia un doncel, y cumpliría su sueño, no importaba si eso le costaba dinero.

Les contó a su padre y su hermana sobre su idea, ya estaba decidido pero solo deseaba su opinión. Su familia no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, ellos creían que era mejor que se enamorara y todo fuera al natural, como se debía y no por inseminación pero lo aceptaron. Su hermana Rogue y su pareja, Remy LeBeau le ayudaron en eso.

Encontraron a un joven doncel de 26 años, Garret que parecía un buen candidato y lo entrevisto. Era guapo y unos lindos ojos. El joven acepto y convivieron por un tiempo hasta el día de la cita para la inseminación.

Logan volvió a sonreír con la ilusión de tener un hijo pero...

El destino tenía planeado otra cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es Wolvesilver, esta pareja me enamoro y me tenía que quitar estas ganas de crear un fic de ellos.  
> Tendrá otras parejas como Cherik, AzazelxRaven, GambitoxRogue, AngelxKurt entre otras pero acepto sugerencias, propongan ahora que están a tiempo.  
> Posiblemente ponga un poco de otras parejas de Marvel como stony y spideypool.  
> Bueno, nos vemos.


	2. =Uno=

Pietro Maximoff, mejor conocido como Peter, salio de su casa casi corriendo y subió a su auto pero no arranco, por más que lo intento su auto no prendió. Soltó un sin fin de maldiciones y otras groserías golpeando el volante. No tenia tiempo para revisarlo y realmente no tenía ningún conocimiento de mecánica. Solo tenia dos opciones, llamarle a su mejor amigo Kurt para que pasara por el o levantar a su pop para que el lo llevará. Irse caminando o mejor dicho corriendo no era una opción. Y era obvio lo que haría.

Regreso a su casa y subió al cuarto de su padre sin tocar. Su pop estaba escondido entre sus sabanas. Respiro hondo y rezo mentalmente a todos los dioses posibles que conocía y desconocía. Su pop, Charles Xavier era una persona tranquila mientras no lo despertaran en las mañanas. Se acerco a la cama y lo sacudió ligeramente.

-Pop, pop, despierta-murmuro

Su padre se removió en la cama gruñendo hasta abrir los ojos y sentarse en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres Pietro?

El chico sonrió y sacudió su cabello grisáceo.

-Te e dicho que pareces más joven con tu nueva rutina de hacer ejercicio...

Su padre solo lo miro arrugando los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Pietro? ¿Dinero?-inquirió

Peter bufo con las manos en su cintura haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Por favor! ¿Uno no puede hacerte un cumplido?-suspiro por la mirada de su progenitor-Ok, necesitó que me lleves a la escuela, ya se me hizo tarde y si le llamo a Kurt llegare hasta mañana

Su padre suspiro y se levantó de la cama caminando hacia el ropero.

-¿No podías decir eso desde un principio?

Peter movió las manos resaltando su TDHA* y salio de la habitación para que si papá se cambiara, un par de minutos después subieron al auto del mayor. Llegaron a la universidad unos minutos después, se despidió de su padre y corrió a su primera clase que acababa de empezar. El profesor lo miro en silencio y lo dejo pasar.

Peter tenia 18 años, a un par de meses de cumplir los 19, y estudiaba su segundo semestre de fotografía en la universidad. Peter había querido, por un tiempo, ser doctor o enfermero pero su miedo a las agujas lo hizo declinar y amaba la fotografía, atrapar cosas que a veces la memoria no podría retener.

En su hora libre fue a la cafetería donde se encontró a Kurt con su nuevo novio Warren. Peter estaba feliz por su amigo, después de Allison no había salido con nadie y que se diera una oportunidad con Warren era un gran paso y se sentía orgulloso de el. Además Warren le agradaba.

Peter se considero el ir a sentarse con ellos o ir a otra mesa para no molestar en su atmósfera de colores, brillos y mariposas, cuando miro como Ororo se acerco a la pareja. Se encogió de hombros y también se acerco. Entablo una conversación con la chica.

-Deberías decirle a tu padre que te acompañe al doctor si tu pop no puede, se que no le importaría a Erik-le dijo Ororo

Peter le saco la lengua y la ignoro todo el rato que estuvieron ahí hasta que cada uno regreso a sus clases. Ese era un tema todavía delicado para él. Sabia que la chica quería a Erik Lehnsherr como a un padre pero con el las cosas habían sido diferentes. Sus padres habían sido Charles Xavier y Magnus Maximoff y lo seguirían siendo. Peter sabia que no había sido totalmente la culpa de Erik ya que ni el sabia que había tenido un hijo con Charles hasta apenas un año pero sus acciones habían hecho que su pop nunca le dijera.

Terminando la universidad por ese día, Peter salio apresurado para pegarse a uno de sus amigos para que lo llevaran a su casa y así no caminar. Se sorprendió un poco de ver el carro de Erik afuera. Erik no le caía mal pero a veces era insoportablemente serio y malhumorado. Ororo se engancho a uno de sus brazos y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te demos un aventon?

Peter la miro y suspiro. Sus conocidos ya se habían ido y no le quedaba opción, así que asintió y se vio arrastrado por la chica hasta el auto.

-Hola Erik-saludo Ororo

El hombre no levantó la vista de su celular y solo quito los seguros de las puertas. Peter gruño y rodó los ojos. ¿En serio ese hombre era su otro padre?

-¿Podemos llevar a Peter a su casa? Su auto se descompuso

Fue cuando Ororo dijo su nombre que Erik levanto la mirada para verlo algo sorprendido y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola-saludo Peter levantando su mano libre

-Hola Peter, hijo. Claro, suban

El teñido volvió a rodar los ojos antes de subir a su auto. Ororo subió en el copiloto y el fue atrás. La chica hablo de sus clases y Peter solo los miro interactuar. Su amiga había tenido una infancia difícil y cuando Erik la adopto, las cosas cambiaron y le tenia cierto apego a su padre y a el a ella. Erik era un padre para la chica, un padre que no había sido con el. Peter no lo culpaba pero simplemente que no se sentía completamente cómodo con el.

Durante el camino miro por la ventana aburrido y contesto lo que le preguntaban.

-Peter me estaba diciendo que el viernes tiene cita con el doctor y que Charles no lo podrá acompañar, ¿verdad, Peter?-dijo Ororo

Peter lo miro traicionado.

-¿Es cierto, Peter? Si Charles no puede, yo puedo acompañarte y luego comer, ¿quieres, hijo?-propuso el mayor

Peter iba a negarse poniendo alguna escusa pero a su cabeza llegó la voz de su pop pidiéndole que le diera una oportunidad a Erik y suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es a las 4 de la tarde

Sintió un calorcito en el pecho al ver la radiante sonrisa de Erik y los pulgares levantados de su amiga. Llegaron a su casa y les agradeció antes de entrar. Miro la nota en el refrigerador de su pop y saco comida para hacer, tenia hambre. Le mando un mensaje a su primo Kurt y se sentó en la sala mirando televisión. Un rato después llegó Kurt y fueron a ver su auto. Peter miro con ansiedad como el otro miraba el carro y luego suspirar.

-Y bien, ¿cual es el diagnóstico?-preguntó

-Será mejor que consigas otro carro Peter, ya dio que lo debía pero le puedo decir que mi papá venga y le de un vistazo, él es el mecánico

Peter frunció los labios en un puchero y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Eso no era lo que quería escuchar. El no quería ese destino tan frío y solo sin su jeep. Desde los 15 años que lo tenia, su padre se lo compro, Peter aportó sus ahorros, había visto toda su vida junto su jeep e incluso había imaginado regalárselo a su primer nieto.

¿Qué era lo que el destino le tenía planeado?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Logan James Howlett termino de leer los documentos y suspiro. Sobo sus sienes y sintió las ganas de irse de la oficina, fumarse un puro y tomarse un par de cervezas frías. Sin embargo no podía si quería tener libre el viernes que era la cita con el ginecólogo.

Sintió murciélagos, porque mariposas sonaba muy cliché y de niña, en su estómago ante ese pensamiento. El viernes. El viernes era la inseminación. Y con ello su sueño, su ilusión de eso que llevaba tiempo deseando.

Una familia propia.

Un hijo.

Eso pronto se cumpliría y eso lo tenia emocionado aunque no lo demostrara.

Respiro hondo y siguió en lo que hacia. Su secretaria, Daisy, le llamo diciéndole que Rogue estaba afuera y quería hablar con el. Logan cerro los ojos por unos segundos y gruño.

-Dejala pas...-dijo pero callo al ver las puertas abrirse y a su hermana entrar a su oficina

Frunció el ceño pero su hermana solo sonrió con malicia. Rogue era una mujer peligrosa y sintió un escalofrío.

-Vamos vamos, deja todo eso y vámonos. Papá quiere que vengas a la casa a comer, tenemos un invitado

Oh, definitivamente algo andaba mal, un mal presentimiento sintió. Cuando a su querida hermana se le ocurría una idea, no había nadie en el mundo que fuera capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer y su padre, a pesar de que Rogue ya era una adulta con familia, seguía diciéndole que si a todo.

-¿Quién?-inquirió

Rogue se encogió de hombros y salio de su oficina pero antes solo giro ligeramente el rostro y sus ojos lo miraron fijamente.

-Te espero en tu auto, no me hagas esperar

Logan suspiro y controlo el impulso de estrellar su rostro contra el escritorio. ¿Donde había quedado la tímida Rogue? Le había hecho daño conocer a Remy aunque le cayera bien el hombre.

Dejo los papeles, acomodo un poco el escritorio, tomó sus cosas y salio de la oficina. Le pidió a Daisy que agendara sus citas de hoy para mañana y fue al estacionamiento. Rogue estaba recargada en su convertible rojo.

-Tardaste Logan

El aludido rodó los ojos y entraron al auto. Su hermana le contó de lo que hizo en la mañana en su trabajo y los planes que tenían para navidad. Logan la escuchó pero realmente no estaba prestándole atención a lo que decía. Llegaron a la plaza a comprar cosas que faltaban según Rogue.

La mujer camino enfrente de el y Logan apretó las manos en puños al ver como unos se le quedaban viendo. Su hermana era hermosa. Alta, delgada y joven, tan solo 24 años. Con una figura impresionante, brillante cabello castaño con un mechón plateado de copete largo y grandes ojos verdes. Era la viva imagen de su madrastra, quien había muerto cuando Rogue tenia 15 años.

Desde los 19 salia con Remy , conocido como Gambito después de todo un drama de telenovela y tenían un pequeño hijo, Kyle de casi dos años y un año de matrimonio. Su hermana era feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

Llegaron a una tienda de vinos y dejo que Rogue escogiera. Unos minutos después salieron y fue cuando alguien choco contra el. Logan gruño.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento-se disculpo el otro

Logan bajo la mirada y se encontró con un hombre pequeño, castaño, piel blanca, brillantes y grandes ojos azules y rojizos labios. Frunció el ceño al saberlo conocido.

-¿Charles?-indagó

El otro hombre levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos como plato antes de sonreír ampliamente y abrazarlo con efusividad.

-¡Logan! Amigo mio, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Mira no más, ya eres todo un hombre

Logan sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y apartó la mirada.

-Hola-saludo Rogue-Soy Anne Marie pero llámame Rogue

Logan volteo a ver a su hermana que miraba con curiosidad a Charles. Este le sonrió y acepto su mano besándola ligeramente.

-Un placer conocerla, soy Charles Xavier, viejo amigo de Logan-se presentó

Tenia como 20 años que no sabia de Charles y verlo era agradable pero a falta de tiempo, solo intercambiaron números para ponerse en contacto después. Le contó a su hermana en el camino de Charles quien había sido su tutor cuando era niño y le ayudaba con sus estudios.

Llegando a la casa de su padre se dio cuenta de la visita. Era Garret, el doncel que le daría su hijo quien jugaba con su sobrino y hablaba con su padre. Ahora entendía todo, su hermana buscaba que surgiera algo entre ellos. Sin embargo no iba a pasar nada romántico, Logan ya había tenido muchas malas experiencias como para querer intentarlo otra vez.

El solo quería a su hijo. Nada más importaba.

Pero la vida suele hacer sus jugadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo. Si no entendieron algo, con confianza diganmelo.  
> Las sugerencias son aceptadas.  
> Ok, la imagen de Rogue y Gambito me la baso mas como en la caricatura viejita de los X-men y los comics. Pronto contare la historias de los personajes y hasta me dan ganas de hacer fichas de los personajes. Les gustaría? Que haga fichas de los personajes? Creo que sería mas simple para presentarlos.  
> Bueno, gracias por darse el tiempo de seguir la historia.  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
> Voten y/o comenten, por favor.


End file.
